Luck Voltia
Luck Voltia is a 5th Class Junior Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bulls Squad. Statistics *'Name': Luck Voltia, Smiling Battling Maniac *'Origin': Black Clover *'Gender': Male *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': October 11 *'Classification': *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 167 cm *'Weight': *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Relatives': Unnamed Mother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Ayumu Murase Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Luck is a young man of short stature with blue eyes and medium-length messy blond hair. His hair is long enough to cover both his ears and forehead. Luck's outfit is very simple and consists of an aqua-blue tunic with long sleeves. The sleeves get larger as they reach Luck's hands, making the tunic appear loose. Additionally, the tunic's length extends just below his waist, making it look to be a size larger for Luck. His pants are teal and extend just below his knees. Additionally, it has light-colored stripes with stitch-like cross patterns at the sides, running from top to bottom. Luck also carries a pouch for his grimoire, which is strapped around his chest with the use of a belt. Finally, Luck wears a pair of light-colored brown boots that cover just above his ankles. As a member of the Black Bulls, Luck also wears their signature robe. The said robe is black in color and only covers the upper half of his torso. It has gold trimmings around the edges and the hood. Additionally, it also has a gold button to hold the robe together, which positioned at the right-hand side while at the left-hand side sports the squad's insignia. Personality Luck has a near sociopathic personality where he does not seems to be able to show any expressions but joy, a trait that confuses his mother. He also has a deep fondness of fighting and defeating his opponents. He can even suggest on putting his opponent into a near death condition without losing his smiles, which earned him the nickname Smiling Battle Mania. Luck also has an obsession over victory against his opponent without any outside assistance, which stems from his promise to his late mother. But after joining the ranks of the Black Bull for sometime and his encounter with Asta, Luck begins to be able to work as a team alongside his squadmates. Aside from gaining victories, Luck enjoys the notion of fighting itself where he would constantly asks his captain or squadmates to have a "death match" with him. Luck also often uses his sensory skill to detect the strongest opponent in the vicinity. He can be easily excited, especially when he is witnessing someone who is displaying a good strength. This will lead him to start trembling in excitement of the possibility of fighting that person. In addition, Luck is also a troublemaker where he would purposely annoy his squadmates by taking their belongings or activating multiple traps around them in order to have fun. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Magic Knight Category:Commoner Category:Black Bulls Squad Category:Black Clover Characters